


Short of nothing, they're perfect

by conie992



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, From my ask blog askaalaska-vdepressed, Good Parent Professor Membrane, Other, babysitter reader, pure fluff, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conie992/pseuds/conie992
Summary: Professor Membrane x Babysitter/Reader
Relationships: Professor Membrane/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Short of nothing, they're perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: Hey, if you're still writing Professor Membrane x reader stuff... Can I please get one where the reader is a sorta babysitter/caretaker that Membrane hired to help take care of Dib and Gaz? Like a motherly reader and the professor is like "oh shit she cute and good with kids fucking jackpot." (from tumblr user sallychoasaura) 
> 
> not edited/ proofread

Sometimes you were a little unsure about how exactly you received your job. You had no degree in childcare, nor did you think that you fit any of the qualifications to be a famous professor’s nanny. But there you were every afternoon from 2:30 to 6 at the Membrane household.

It had started as a one-time deal, you were a friend of one of Membrane’s colleagues, and he had needed someone to watch his children for the night of some event. Somehow that night turned into every weekday afternoon, and the occasional weekend. 

Gaz and Dib were unsure the first week you worked. They were very independent kids, it felt like you were only there to keep them from injuring themselves. However soon they started to come to you with their problems. Gaz’s were easy, as they were pretty few and far between and consisted of how to behave in certain social situations. Dib’s were…. well you tried you best with Dib. He seemed to appreciate that you tried. Neither of the Membrane children had many friends. Both too quirky to fit in most social circles. Truth be told you never had many friends either. Being there every afternoon felt like a way to connect with them. To be a friend, albeit an older friend, that wasn’t there Dad. 

You were sitting on the couch, Gaz next to you with Dib on the floor between the pair of you. Both siblings were engrossed in a video game you had gotten for them. You had picked it up as it was 2-player, and it required teamwork between them. It wasn’t uncommon for the Membrane siblings to fight, but they actually worked splendidly as a team… when they got along. 

You glanced at the wall clock, 6:20. The Professor was often late, you never minded, you really enjoyed spending time with his children. However, you did need to see HOW late he was going to be, somebody needed to make dinner after all. 

“Any idea on how long you be at the lab?” You shot Membrane a text, he tended to answer your text promptly, just in case you were contacting him about something important with his children. He cared about them a great deal, even if he couldn’t always be there. It was incredibly sweet how he looked after them. And just a tiny bit attractive. Or maybe quite attractive. What could you do? You were a sucker for guys that liked children. 

Membrane was half under a large machine when his phone alerted him to a new notification. Face, coat and mechanical arms covered in grease and bits of wiring he was just going to leave it, but it was your tone. He got out from the device and strolled over to the work bench. 

He was incredibly glad he had hired you, and grateful that you had accepted his unconventional life and work. Having someone at home with Dib and Gaz put his mind at ease, and certainly made him more productive. He knew his children were safe, and that was all he cared about. At first. There was something about you that made Membranes chest tighten with just a thought. 

The first time he had come back to you at home, taking care of the kids, he was taken in. You exuded a warmth that seemed to say “Come get a hug”. Just the sight of you gave him comfort. And you were fantastic with the children. You answer their insane questions like it was natural. You were able to find a middle ground between them, help Dib and Gaz see each other’s side. It was true that each member of the Membrane family smile was just a little brighter with you around. 

“Any idea on how long you be at the lab?” Membrane gave a sigh. The machine he was working on was proving more troublesome than expected. Membrane was trying to make his family the biggest priority, but it proved challenging when you ran a lab. He glanced back at the machine, another sigh. 

“It’s probably going to be a long night, you don’t mind, do you?” 

“Not at all, I’ll see you when you get home.” Your reply was almost immediate. Membrane could just imagine the small smile you probably had on your face when writing it. You truly liked being around his children. Something about that made Membrane just a little giddy. His night might be even a little longer, with thoughts of you in his head disturbing his work.

Several hours a weary Membrane walked through the front door, trying his best to be as quiet as possible. It was well past midnight and surely his children were in bed, you probably having left for the night. It made his heart a little heavy, not getting to see you. As he passed the fridge, he noticed a bright sticky note on the handle. 

Saved you a plate don’t beat yourself too much about being late you’re a better father than you think!

The note was touching to say the least. However, Membrane was quickly distracted from it by the sound of the television. Were you still here? Membrane walked in curiously. You were still there, and so were his children. You were sprawled out on the couch, the light from the TV casting the shadows of your eyelashes down onto your cheeks. Your face relaxed, mouth ever so slightly open and you slept. Gaz was curled up on your chest, head under your chin. Dib was on the floor, curled up in a cocoon of blankets. One of your hands was curled around Gaz, the other resting on Dib’s head, as if you fell asleep while playing with his hair. 

The sight was almost too much for Membrane, the man could only take so much adorable. He decided on not waking you up, as you somehow looked immensely comfortable on the couch. Membrane did decide to get the children to bed. But first, a picture. Blackmail for his children, that’s all it was. Or at least that’s what he told himself. If he later on made it his background, than was irrelevant. 

He reached down to pick up Gaz, getting a closer look at your face. The natural pout of your lips, the stray pieces of hair going haywire, the way how you seemed happy and loving, even in you sleep. 

Damn he had it bad, really bad. Membrane had to tear his gaze away from you, picking up his daughter. After placing both children into bed, he took one more glance back at you. He definitely wanted you to stay more often.


End file.
